


Open Doors

by wali21



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF, Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/pseuds/wali21
Summary: Eric walks in on a very sexy site, one he never thought possible. Will he join in the fun?
Relationships: Eric Bana/Sean Bean/Orlando Bloom, Sean Bean/Orlando Bloom
Kudos: 3





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, none of this really happened. The author is not associated with or is implying anything about the sexual preferences or the lives of the people depicted within. Please don’t sue! :) 
> 
> Authors Notes: 
> 
> OLD - First, I would like to thank ALL of the fan fiction writers out there. You have all provided me with endless amounts of amusement and hours of great stories. Next, I would like to thank legomyarrow for the awesome fics she always writes. Your writing inspired me to try it out! Lastly, I would like to thank YOU for taking the time to read this. Thanks! This is my first fic so any comments would be appreciated. 
> 
> NEW - Hi, guys! This was my first fic I ever wrote in any fandom. Always planned on continuing it but I think it okay as a standalone. Originally written on LJ on April 26th, 2005. Please be nice?

WALK IN

Eric had just finished his last scene of the day for Troy and was heading to the hotel that the cast was being housed in. The temperature outside was excruciating and he couldn’t wait to get back to the refreshing suite he had. Once he steps inside the hotel, he lets out a long sigh and takes the elevator up to the sixteenth floor. 

Eric had just stepped out of the elevator and into the hallway containing the main cast’s suites, walking towards his room when he hears a clamor coming from Sean’s room on the other side of the hall. He walks the short distance to Sean’s suite to investigate the noise. Eric was about to knock when he noticed that the door was open a crack. He decides that if something were wrong, knocking on the door would be a waste of time; instead, Eric gently pushes the door open and what he sees makes him freeze in place. He blinks a couple of times then whispers under his breath, “Holy shit!”

The sight he had walked in on was one of the sexiest he had ever witnessed. Sean was standing at the foot of his king-sized bed, completely naked, which wouldn’t have disturbed Eric considering he had seen Sean naked numerous times, but he wasn’t the only one in the room and he wasn’t the only one naked. The other naked form was lying on the bed, chained to the headboard by a pair of metal cuffs. None of this would have made Eric blink twice if it wasn’t for the fact that the naked form on the bed was male. Eric couldn’t get a clear view of the man’s face, not with Sean standing in his line of vision, but he could make out tanned skin and hard muscles. 

Sean and his naked, male lover had not heard Eric push the door open and both were still oblivious to his presence. Eric was slowly regaining his wits, but still could not keep his eyes off the two lovers on the bed. Sean was now kneeling between his lovers spread thighs, gently kissing his way up his lover’s body. Eric watches this all from the doorway and lets out a shallow breath when he sees Sean take his lover’s cock into his mouth. The man on the bed lets out a moan at this action and Eric still can't see that the other man's face clearly, hidden in shadow, pushing his hips up urgently, trying to get more contact from Sean. 

Sean pulls off his lover’s cock and begins licking his way up Orlando’s tanned chest. He stops when he reaches a nipple and roughly sucks it into his mouth, biting down on the hard point carefully. Sean’s lover lets out a strangled gasp and starts grinding his hips against him. Sean switches his attention to the other nipple and repeats the same actions. Orlando begins to thrash on the bed, trying to get more friction against his hard cock. 

Eric is still standing motionless in the doorway, his eyes devouring the naughty site in the far corner of the suite. He can’t believe he is watching Sean, one of his best mates, doing wicked acts to the beautiful boy in his bed. Eric thought he knew Sean pretty well, but he had never even contemplated the idea that Sean was bi. Obviously, Eric didn’t know Sean as well as he thought. A strangled gasp sounds from the bed and brings Eric out of his musings. He watches as Sean leans down and takes his lover’s other nipple between his teeth. Eric is now watching in fascination as Orlando thrashes on the bed, making little mewing sounds and rubbing himself against his lover. 

Eric can’t believe how arousing it is watching the two men devour each other and becomes slightly embarrassed when he feels his cock respond to the site of them on the bed. His embarrassment is erased and replaced by desire when Sean slicks up a finger with the lube that is resting on the bed-covers. 

Eric becomes consumed with the desire racing through him and slowly runs his right hand down his muscled body until he reaches his extremely stiff cock. He presses hard and smothers the moan that wants to break free of his mouth by biting his full lower lip. Eric closes his eyes as pleasure overwhelms him. 

He snaps his eyes open quickly. Remembering that the door is still open and that anyone could have heard something and could come walking down the hall at any moment and peek in; Eric steps into the room and quietly closes the door with his left hand, his right still putting pressure on his aroused cock. Eric’s eyes turn back to the bed, checking if the lovers have been made aware of his presence and becomes entranced when he sees that they are wrapped up in only each other. 

Sean slowly slicks his forefinger with lube, then leans down and kisses his lover on the mouth. He forcefully takes Orlando’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on the plump piece of flesh. Orlando lets out a throaty moan and crushes his lips to Sean’s, roughly moving their lips against each other. They both groan and thrust their tongues brutally into each other’s mouths. 

Sean moves his hand down to his lover’s opening, lightly tracing his lube-coated finger over the tight entrance. Sean’s lover moans loudly and pushes up, trying to get Sean’s finger to enter him. After Sean teases Orlando for a few minutes, he gently shoves the tip of his forefinger into the tense opening and Orlando starts to press down, attempting to shove the rest of Sean’s finger into him. Sean pulls his finger out when his lover begins to press down and grabs the lube, coating two of his fingers, and then ramming them hard into his lover’s opening. He groans, dizzy from the sensation of Sean’s fingers pumping in and out of his tight hole. 

“Spread your legs wider, love,” Sean whispers in his deep, accented voice. 

Orlando complies, spreading his legs as far as he can without causing any discomfort to either of them. 

All of a sudden, Sean removes his fingers and his lover bucks his hips, attempting to get the fingers to fill him again. Sean holds Orlando’s hips down after smearing three of his fingers with more lube. Without warning, Sean slams all three fingers into his lover, pushing until his fingers can go no deeper. His lover yells unintelligibly, thrashing upon the bed-covers and Sean smiles. He knows how much Orlando likes the sharp sting that comes for rough penetration. Sean thrusts his fingers in and out rapidly, his lover meeting him thrust for thrust. Unexpectedly, Sean curls his fingers brushing over Orlando’s prostate, never breaking the forceful rhythm of his fingers plunging in and out. Sean’s lover cries out, ramming himself harder onto the fingers invading him. 

“Are you ready for me?” Sean asks, slightly breathless. His lover replies with a continual, breathy moan of “Yes, yes, yes, yes! Please, Sean.” 

Sean takes the hand that is not pushing forcefully inside his lover and wraps it around his lover’s right ankle, placing it flat on the flower-printed coverlet. 

“Move your other foot, love,” Sean commands, softly. 

His lover complies, lifting his left foot and resting it evenly on the bedspread next to the one already there. Sean shifts onto his knees, reaching with his left hand over Orlando’s head and removes a fluffy pillow. He takes the pillow and gently slides it under his lover’s hips, propping him up for the coming activities. 

“Hurry,” Sean’s lover pants, moving restlessly back and forth on the bed. 

Sean leisurely pulls out his fingers, causing the sweaty body beneath him to groan from the loss. Sean leans down from his place between his lover’s hips and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. Orlando melts at the affectionate kiss and wishes his hands were unbound so he could softly rub his fingers over Sean’s jaw. They break apart for air and Sean reaches higher up on the bed, wipes the excess lube off this fingers, and retrieves the condom he hid under the pillows earlier. Sean sits back and carefully unwraps the condom, then cautiously rolls it on his throbbing cock. He grabs the open bottle of lube lying on the bed and quickly slicks up his latex covered arousal. 

Sean’s lover shifts his legs on the bed, trying unsuccessfully to get Sean to thrust roughly into him. 

“Please,” Sean’s lover demands. 

Sean leans forward over Orlando and skims the back of his fingers along the inside of his lover’s raised arms. He glides them slowly down the body lying before him until he reaches his lover’s hipbones, and then Sean carefully lifts the hips into his sweaty palms. 

“Ready, love,” Sean asks his lover quietly. Orlando responds by whispering, “Yes, now.” 

They make eye contact and Sean gently tilts up his lover’s hips, lining himself up, and gradually pushes in. Never breaking eye contact, they both moan out their pleasure until the sounds fill the spacious room. 

Sean finally sinks all the way into his lover’s tight body, all the while not pulling his eyes from those of Orlando’s. Sean pulls out slowly, and then rams himself in hard, going as deeply as his lover can take him. Sean’s lover breaks eye contact, so immersed in the overwhelming sensations flooding his body that he can’t keep his eyes open.  
“Harder, please,” Orlando brokenly gasps as his lover plunges repeatedly into his body. 

Sean picks up his pace, brutally driving in and out of his lover’s body as hard as he can. Orlando screams when Sean’s angle changes, rubbing over his prostate more often. All of a sudden, Sean plunges a new finger covered in lube, into his lover’s hole, stretching him even wider. Orlando snaps his eyes open when he feels both Sean’s cock and finger moving inside of him. He can’t believe how amazingly, glorious the feeling of being stretched so wide feels. The brutal fucking Sean is giving him makes him unbearably hot, feeling like he might explode from the excruciating friction inside him. It only takes a few more strokes and both Sean and his lover come quickly, Sean with his finger still inside of his lover and his lover without having his cock touched.

“Bloody hell, Sean!” Orlando screams as he comes, almost passing out from the sheer, unadulterated gratification. 

At the same time, Sean lets out a moan of his own, trying to stifle it, but it unwillingly escapes. It’s not his lover’s name that emerges from Sean’s hoarse throat though. 

“Oh, God, Eric!” Sean can’t help but yell out, thrusting erratically and coming hard into Orlando’s quivering body. 

Sean slumps forward, collapsing on top of his lover’s panting form and runs his fingers in a caress down his spent lover’s high cheekbone, then kisses him softly and affectionately on the mouth. 

Eric jumps when he hears his name, desire from the scene he had just witnessed still coursing through his veins and then does a double take. 

_‘Did Sean just scream my name when he came?’_ Eric wonders distantly to himself, not believing he heard correctly.

Suddenly, like a ton of heavy bricks, Eric realizes he recognizes the voice that had just cried out Sean’s name. He would know that accent anywhere and can’t believe he didn’t catch on sooner. 

Disbelievingly, Eric lets out a surprised cry of “Orlando?!” 

The two figures on the bed start slightly, recovering quickly; they both turn their heads to look towards the opposite wall containing the door.

Barely covered by a thin sheet, Sean turns a deep red when he identifies the voice and whom it belongs to. He darts his emerald eyes in Eric’s direction, then looks at the floor, embarrassed. Orlando sits up, still chained to the bed, and looks slightly sheepish, but had a wicked smirk on his face and a dangerous glint in his dark eyes.


End file.
